Scars of the Past
by Bratt831
Summary: After they flee the farm Daryl finally understands some of Carols behavior, but it just makes him want her even more.


Scars

_Disclaimer: I do not own any detail belonging to The Walking Dead. I am not selling this story for money nor am I trying to infringe on the rightful owners of this franchise._

Carol had spent weeks worrying about her precious Sophia being all alone after being chased into the woods by walkers. Every day she watched as Daryl would head out into the walker infested forest that surrounded the Greene farm, with his ever present crossbow strapped to his back, to look for her little girl, and every night when he came back striding across the open field without her she lost a little more faith that her darling girl would be found alive but she still held some glimmer of hope inside her, how could she not with Daryl still looking for her.

Fear and grief gripped her aching heart. 'Even though I knew in my heart all those weeks ago that my baby girl was gone, I still held out some hope that she would come home, that he would bring her home to me.' It didn't work out that way, her baby was truly gone, she had turned into one of those things that now roamed the earth and fed off the living.

When Sophia stumbled from the barn as one of those things, Rick had put her to rest while Daryl held Carol in the dirt before him as her heart shattered and she sobbed for the loss of her daughter. Daryl held her too him for hours till she exhausted herself and fell asleep in his arms in the dirt before the barn. When she woke up she was in the RV, still wrapped up safely in his arms, the warmth of Daryl's body lulled her back into a secure sleep.

Days passed as Carol sat in the RV curled up, crying and grieving for her daughter. Everyone but Daryl and Dale avoided her, she didn't care, she didn't really notice. She hardly ate, drank, or slept. When she did sleep Daryl was there to keep the nightmares at bay but Daryl was getting increasingly worried for her health; finally he couldn't take it anymore, he knew he needed to do something before he lost her completely.

He strode into camp after his morning hunt dropping his kills off at the table. He looked at Lori, no words spoken between them, just a shake of her head. Daryl let out an audible sigh and walked with purpose to the RV. His eyes instantly fell on her after entering the camper. She just sat on the bed holding her knees with her head laid down on them. She wasn't moving and didn't acknowledge his presence; for all intents and purposes she was an empty shell. A low growl emanated from his throat as he approached the bed, lifted her in his arms and walked out of the RV, he strode across the field to the pond and dropped her off the dock into the water, clothes and all.

Carol broke the surface of the water sputtering and trying to catch her breath. She glared at Daryl, "What the hell you think you're doing?" she growled at him.

Daryl smirked at her, seeing a bit of life and fire back in her eyes. "I know ya hurtin', I know ya sad, but dammit woman that don't mean ya can just give up. That and you was getting a little ripe sittin' up in there every day, all day. Hell even I bathe more than that."

Carol didn't understand what the hell he was talking about, it had only been a couple days since Sophia had come stumbling and moaning out of the barn and she told Daryl as much. "Woman, it's been over a week, almost two, ya ain't eatin' right, ya barely sleepin', I needs ya ta pull it together. I needs ya ta come back ta the land of the livin', I needs ya ta come back ta me." The last part of his statement was barely a whisper but she had heard him.

She just stared at him in confusion. 'Had it really been that long, almost 2 weeks since Sophia? If he was right and it had been that long then she did need to pull it together. She may be hurting but she also knew there were other people out there that were counting on her to take care of them.' Carol moved to the side of the dock to get out of the water, Daryl reached down to give her a hand. He pulled her up and straight into his chest, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling into her neck, catching her completely off guard but not hating the feeling of him wrapped around her. They stayed like that for just a couple minutes but those few minutes were just what Carol needed to realized that she was still needed in this world if for nothing else than to take care of the man whose arms she was in. He quickly became her reason for living in this god forsaken world. She knew her feelings had started when they were still at the quarry when he handed her the pickaxe without question and she'd driven it straight into her dead husbands' skull.

She got a little better every day. Her days were filled with chores and busy work but her nights were tormented by nightmares. Nightmares of not only her precious baby stumbling out of the barn as a walker, but of all the violence she went through while being married to Ed and her own childhood growing up. Daryl was there with her every night to help chase them away, never asking her about them, but just whispering quiet, soothing words to calm her back to sleep. They never spoke of their new sleeping arrangement and neither did anyone else.

Everything on the farm seemed to be going back to normal, fall had set in and the night were getting cooler so Hershel had decided the Atlanta group was going to move into the house for the winter. It would be a real tight fit but they could manage for the winter months. Carol kept busy packing, moving, and organizing everything. On the eve of their move into the house the hordes of hell descended on the farm making the occupants flee for their lives.

The red orange glow of the barn fire illuminated the vast amount of walkers still roaming through the farm looking for their next fresh meal. Daryl sat on his bike outside the fence that surrounded the Greene farm watching the building burn. Memories of Sophia, as a walker, coming from that damn barn swam in front of his eyes. Images of her mother quickly followed. Daryl remembered the feel of Carol's petite, grieving body in his arms that fateful day young Sophia, growling and snarling, came stumbling out of the barn. That little girl may not have been his in blood, but she was his in heart. In the short time the group had been together, that little girl had wound her way into his heart, not only her but her mother as well. Since the pond, he'd tucked Carol in next to him every night to help ward off her nightmares. He knew he never wanted her to leave his side. She had wormed her way into his heart as well and he planned on her staying there.

A brief stabbing of pain struck his chest as he thought of Sophia. He missed her and would have done anything to keep her beautiful smiling self-next to her momma where she belonged. That wasn't possible now, she was gone, but Carol wasn't, he still had his Carol, even if she didn't know she was his. Carol stilled lived, she still breathed, and she was trying to learn to smile again. Daryl just hoped one day she would return his feelings. Daryl knew he had it bad, that he felt it deep for her, only ever her, nobody had ever affected him the way Carol did. Their pasts were similar, both of them had issues to work through and hell on Earth to survive, but maybe, just maybe, they could do it together he thought.

Daryl was suddenly ripped out of his musing as a woman's scream echoed across the field; fear coiled around his heart like a snake before it strikes, as he recognized Carol's scream. He started the bike, slammed it into gear and raced toward her, hoping with everything he was, that he wasn't too late.

She ran and ran and ran. She ran across the farm into the field toward the road that the rest of the group drove out onto. Everyone was gone; they had all fled leaving her behind. Her only thoughts were to "run, live, run, survive, run, find Daryl", over and over she repeated this to herself as she continued to run across the uneven ground.

Her muscles burned, she was tiring quickly but kept pushing. She wanted to live, she wanted to survive, if for nothing else than to see him one last time. Pushing hard as she ran across the field, the toe of her shoe caught something sending her painfully to the ground. Breath stealing pain radiated from her left side as she regained her feet underneath her and pushed on, knowing the undead hoard was gaining on her. Carol could almost feel them breathing down her neck; fear hit her hard and fast as she let out a blood curdling scream that echoed into the night.

Daryl raced down the dirt road toward Carol's scream, he saw her then, running, geeks on her heels. As he reached the edge of the field, so did she, relief came over both of them in the same instance. Daryl turned the bike around and yelled "Ain't gots all day". Carol jumped on, wrapped her arms around his waist as they sped off down the road ahead of the hoard.

As dawn approached, the pair had weaved in and out of walkers till they reached the main highway. As soon as they were safe, Daryl pulled the bike over and got off to check on Carol. Standing next to the bike he stared into her beautiful blue grey eyes and lost the weak tether on his self-control. His heart beat so hard it felt as though it would break from his chest at any moment. He thought he was going to lose her. Daryl tangled his dirty, callused fingers into her hair and brought his lips to hers. Fire, passion, fear, want, and love all poured out of him into their kiss. Carol responded with vigor. She raised her arms to wrap them around his neck. The stretching and tightening of her skin sent waves of burning pain down her left side. She hissed and grunted in pain, stopping Daryl cold in his tracks. "Carol, what's wrong? Where ya hurt? Was ya bit, scratched?" he rapid fired questions at her. Carol shook her head "no, not bit or scratched, I fell in the field and landed on something", Daryl relaxed a little. "Show me where ya hurt" he said tenderly.

Daryl helped her remove her sweater but when she noticed where on her side the blood was coming from she got scared. For Daryl to look her over she needed to take off her shirt. If she took it off he'd see how ugly and undesirable she really was. He would see what her previous life had done to her, her shame, her burdens, the fear that she allowed to run her life and her disobedience to disfigure her. She knew it was all her fault. She knew each scar she had, she had deserved as a punishment for something or other but she didn't want Daryl to witness her shame, didn't want him to know she was used and unworthy of him. With a shaky breath she dismounted from the bike and walked a little bit away from him, his face showing confusion at her sudden change. A single tear slid down Carol's cheek as she fought for control of her emotions.

Daryl saw the crimson blood staining her shirt. He wanted, no needed to help her. She seemed agitated, he walked up to her, slowly, as not to startle her, "Carol, wus wrong?" she just stood there by the side of the road with her arms wrapped around her middle, head down, trying not to cry. "Carol, baby, please, let me see. I ain't gonna hurt cha'." Daryl pleaded placing a hand gently on her arm "Will ya let me look? Will ya let me 'elp ya?" Without looking at him she nodded a little and dropped her arms. As Daryl started to grip the hem of her shirt, her whole body shuddered. Quietly she whispered "please don't hate me."

He didn't understand; 'hate her, why the hell would he hate her for looking at her wound?' Curiosity was steam rolling through his head. He turned her around to face him and using two fingers he lifted her chin to look into her eyes with his. Not breaking eye contact, he slowly lifted the hem of her shirt till her arms were out and the shirt just lay around her neck. His eyes sent her a question of whether she was ok with him looking yet. She nodded a little giving her consent. Daryl turned her around to look at her back and her side, what he saw made his gut tighten as a boiling rage swept through his body. Carols back was littered with scars of all types, shapes and sizes. At his sharp intake of breath Carol dropped her head to her chest and the tears came out in wracking sobs. She knew he had to be disgusted with the sight of her and it make her heart ache. She was shocked with surprise when his arms came around her; he laid his head in the crook of her shoulder and kissed her neck below her left ear.

He knew now why she'd been so scared to show him her back. Years of abuse, punishments, and quite possibly trainings were spread out before him telling him the story of her life before the dead began walking. Belt, whip, burn, and knife scars were all there to speak to him. He knew this language; he had some of his own. Not as much as his angel, but they were there. The need to hold her to him was overwhelming. He placed his arms around her from behind, laid his head on her shoulder and placed a light, gentle kiss on her neck. They just stood there surrounding themselves in the presence of the one another, relishing in human contact that wasn't made from pain.

As her sobs subsided, Carol realized that Daryl hadn't moved from her shoulder, hadn't cringed away at the sight of her severely marred skin, just stood there and held her to him periodically squeezing her to him a little more and peppering her neck with tiny non-invasive kisses. She turned in his arms and laid her head on his shoulder and nuzzled a little into his neck, still afraid he would walk away from her. Daryl brought his hand up to her head while the other moved to her lower back just cradling her to him. His only thoughts were of her. He realized just how special his woman was in the scheme of things. Only someone with the strength and the will to live would have endured all she had and survive as such a loving, caring, sensitive individual. She was perfection.

Daryl walked her back to the bike and began pulling water, first aid cream, tape, and gauze out of his saddle bags. It only took a few minutes to clean up her wound which turned out to be nothing more than an aggravated scratch. Antibiotic cream, gauze and some tape and Carol was good to go. Once they were done Daryl lifted her chin to look into her eyes, he slowly lowered his lips to hers, just before they touched he whispered almost too low to hear "please be mine, please don't leave me!"

Carol thought she was hearing things as his lips descended on hers her brain tried to process his words. He still wanted her, even with the scars, even knowing she was weak. Daryl Dixon, survival extraordinaire, still wanted mousey, broken Carol. Something broke in her at that moment, something big, she knew, she knew she wanted him too. She wanted him to be hers just as much as he wanted her to be his. Her decision was made then and there. She would survive. Not only for him but for herself and the memory of her daughter, she would learn to survive in their new world and she would do it by Daryl's side. For just a moment her brain shut off as she felt passion flood her body. Just as quickly as his lips had touched hers, they were gone. Carol opened her eyes and glanced longingly into his. A small smile on her lips, she quietly replied "only if your mine". Daryl smiled back at her "I wouldn't have it any other way baby. I'm yurs, always". Minutes passed unnoticed as the new couple reveled in each other before jumping back on the bike to find the others.

Weeks passed as the group wandered around trying to find a safe place for them to rest for a bit or even a good place for them to start over. At night they bedded down on the side of the road or an abandon building, food was scarce, everyone was scared, especially Carol even though she was safe in Daryl's arms every night or under his watchful eye when he had watch detail. They were currently traveling East on Highway 16 and getting closer to I441 that lead to Milledgeville, Georgia. They were getting closer to where she had grown up with her materialistic pill addicted mother and her abusive, demented, alcoholic father, closer to the place she had fled from when she was 17 just to run into the arms of Ed and start her miserable life all over again. Shaking her head to rid herself of the memories, Carol approached Rick and Daryl as they poured over a map of Georgia and Tennessee trying to decide what to do next. Daryl caught the movement and raised his head looking at her. She gave a small smile and turned her attention to Rick.

"I know somewhere we can go; it's not more than a couple hours from here normally. If it hasn't changed it has a 12ft tall 3ft thick rock and concrete wall topped with wrought iron spikes that surrounds a half acre of land, it has windmill and solar electricity, a natural well, and plenty of room for everyone."

Even though she was terrified to go back and find them there, alive and as cruel as ever, she knew the group needed help, and if she had to make do with living in her family home, then so be it, she would do what was needed. With Daryl by her side she knew she could do anything, and if by some cruel fate her parents were still alive, after explaining what she went through while growing up, she was sure Daryl would take care of the problem whether she wanted him to or not. After explaining about the house and its safety measures, Rick got excited, really excited, this could be a new start for them, they had to try, and they had nothing else going for them, no other way to make the group safe. Plans were made to leave at first light, scavenging along the way.

By mid-day the next day Daryl and Carol led the caravan up to a heavy duty, still intact wrought iron fence that was built into the wall Carol had described. Rick pulled up and got out of his truck and pulled on the gate. It didn't move. "Got any ideas as to how we get in." Carol got off the bike and walked over to the wall to the left of the gate. With a big sigh of resignation she ran her hand along the wall till she found the loose rock that held the emergency key for the gate. The group just gawked at her as she opened the gate and waved them all in. Daryl waited for her to close the gate and remount behind him on the bike. Curiosity burned a hole in his gut, how did she know about this house and about the key to the gate, and why was her whole body shaking so much as she sat behind him.

When they reached the front of the house everyone had already exited their vehicles and began a general outside sweep of the house. Twenty minutes later the group gathered at the front of the house, all eyes were on Carol as she walked to the front door, Daryl close behind her, she tried the handle, only to find it locked. Moving slowly and carefully to the right side of the door Carol moved the dead potted fern to reveal a hidden key. With trepidation Carol placed the key in the lock, and opened the deadbolt, Daryl opened the door, crossbow drawn and ready, he quickly and quietly on silent feet entered the sprawling ranch rambler, Rick, Glen and T-Dog followed while everyone else waited outside for the all clear.

It took almost an hour for the men to search and secure the large house, finding nothing, while Carol quietly sat on the porch in a rocking chair, lost in thought, waiting for the questions to start. She knew they were all curious as to how she knew about this place; she knew she would have to tell them something. She also knew that there was one room in the house she could not allow them to go into, except maybe Daryl, the one room in the whole house that held so many evil memories, she shuddered just thinking about them. Her father had trained her well for her marriage to Ed. She knew that to be able to put this behind her after so long, she needed to face her past but she was terrified to do it alone. Maybe with Daryl by her side she would finally be able to face her past and quiet the nightmares that ruled her life. The sounds of the men returning outside brought Carol out of her musing. Ricks announcement that the house was clear brought all the attention on her. Carol stood up, Daryl taking his place by her side, with a reassuring hand on her lower back, she took a deep breath, and addressed the group "I know you all have questions about my connection to this place. I would like to welcome you to the home of James and Maria VanHolden, my parents. My father fancied himself a survivalist of sorts, as long as everything is functioning properly there are 4 full bathrooms, 2 half bathrooms, 10 bedrooms, indoor swimming pool, hot tub, extra-large kitchen, usually a fully stocked pantry, wind powered and solar electricity, running water, game room, and a full bar complete with darts and pool tables among other things. There should still be an all season green house; the wall runs the entire length of the property. Please make yourself at home."

After her speech Carol walked into the house slowly for the first time in 10 years, Daryl right behind her. The last time she had been here her Sophia had been about 2 years old. Once Ed had found out who her family was, and their net worth, he demanded that he meet them. Ed and her father got on the minute they walked into the foyer, they spent hours discussing Carol's training at length, Ed learned some new skills from her father, and her mother never even looked at her or Sophia let alone talked to them. As she walked into the house it seemed as though nothing had changed, everything had an artificial feel to it, everything had its place, and nothing in this house was random. On the surface everything looked perfect and in place ready to entertain the masses aside from the dust that had built up, but she knew this was only a house, it had never been a home, there had never been any love in this house, only pain and fear.

It took a couple hours for everyone to get settled, the kids, Beth and Carl, were so excited they ran whooping and hollering through the house. Carol ignored the group and shut herself up in the kitchen taking stock of the food stuffs and starting on a simple dinner for everyone. What she didn't realize was that Daryl had been keeping a close eye on her since they had come inside. He was worried about her, he knew something was off, it was almost the same feeling he got that day on the side of the road after they had fled the farm, the day he saw her scars. Surely she didn't have those types of memories from this house did she, weren't those scars caused by her deadbeat husband? Daryl walked into the kitchen with just enough noise so as not to startle her. When she looked up he saw her face brighten and a small smile emerge from her lips. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle, placing a light kiss to her neck. "Is we gonna share or does ya want yur own space?" Carol stopped working on dinner and leaned back into Daryl's chest, she thought for a moment, slightly turning her head she placed a small peck on his cheek, "I'd like to share if you're ok with it." She said quietly. He tightened his arms around her waist and nuzzled into her neck. "Is there a room ya want, I din'a see one that looked like it was yurs." Carol stiffened a little "I didn't have a room in the main part of the house. There are staff quarter here off the kitchen, makes it easier for me to be in here and for you to go hunting when you want." Daryl held her close for a few more minutes, confused about the whole room thing but brushed it away for now knowing she wasn't comfortable talking about it yet. "Sounds good baby, I'll go get our stuff". He nuzzled her neck then pecked her cheek and left the kitchen.

Later after everyone was settled down for the night, the house secured, and the kitchen clean, Carol made her way to the bedroom that she would be sharing with Daryl, she was scared. She wanted this man with everything that she was, but after all she'd been through, she didn't know if it was something she would be able to do. Ed had taken to using and abusing her whenever he felt the need. The thought of sex scared the hell out of her. She didn't remember a time when it hadn't caused her pain. She was afraid of Daryl's expectations. She didn't know what he really wanted from her. She was afraid she wouldn't be enough for him.

Daryl could feel the fear that surrounded her as soon as she walked into their room. He sat in the desk chair cleaning his bow as he watched her walk in and sit down on the edge of the bed toward the foot, hands in her lap, head bent. He slowly made his way to her, crouching in front of her and taking her hands in his. "Baby, ya ok? Wus wrong?" he asked her quietly.

Without raising her head she spoke of her fears "I don't know what you want or what you expect. I don't know if I can be what you want. All I've ever really known in a relationship is pain, and fear, and taught obedience. I don't want to disappoint you. I don't know if what I can give will be enough for you. But I don't want to lose you either because of my fears." A tear slid down her cheek.

Daryl's hackles were up; the pain radiating from his woman set his teeth on edge. "Carol, baby, I don't 'spect anything from ya other than yus' by my side for as long as we gots. If'n all I can ever do's hold ya ta me every night, then that's how it gonna be. I wants all of ya, I wants ta be with ya in every way I can, I wants ta think of ya as my wife, but whatever yu's willing to give me, whatever yu's comfortable with will be enough as long as yu's with me." Daryl gathered Carol into his arms and held her while she wept letting the stress of the day be absorbed by his shirt. Daryl held her close that night as they slept never letting go.

The group had been in Carol's childhood home for almost a week before the questions really started. Lori with her high and mighty queen bitch attitude cornered Carol in the washroom one day demanding answers from the quiet, reserved woman. "Carol, I don't get it, you said this was your home yet there isn't anything here to indicate you once lived here, no bedroom with your stuff, no pictures of you growing up, nothing of Sophia, what the fuck is going on, what are you hiding, whose house is this really?" Lori was screaming at her. Carol backed herself into a corner and dropped to the floor huddled up shaking in fear and crying wrapping her arms around herself to try and protect against the raining blows of the belt she was waiting for to begin. So many times in this same room she had assumed the same position, her past came roaring back like a tidal wave. "You little shit, my clothes aren't done, the creases in my pants are wrong, you good for nothing little bitch. You did this on purpose, you like it when I'm mad" her father yelled and screamed at the 13 year old Carol huddled and shaking on the floor. When she heard the sounds of her father's belt being removed she curled smaller trying to disappear from his anger. She knew her father would cinch his belt around her neck and drag her off to THAT room after flogging her with it; there she would endure endless hours of pain, humiliation, and punishment.

When Carol became aware of her surroundings once again, she found that she was in hers and Daryl's room lying on the bed with Daryl holding on to her for dear life. The memories of Lori and the washroom assaulted her causing her breath to hitch. "Hey Baby, it's 'kay, I gots ya, yu's safe" he crooned into her hair. "Can ya tell me what happened?" Carol sat up and leaned against the headboard. "A..a..flashback, something with my..my..father" she stuttered. Daryl looked at her and noticed the fear and pain in her eyes. "Can ya tell me about it?" He pulled her close and laid her head on his chest right above his heart. She didn't know where to start; she figured the beginning was the best place. She just hoped that Daryl wasn't disgusted with her once she was done. Dealing with scars was one thing, dealing with actions was a whole other story.

"I was never wanted. They never wanted kids, too much responsibility and my mother didn't want to ruin her perfect figure. When my mother found out she was pregnant my father went ballistic and told her to get rid of it. The doctor told her she was already too far along for an abortion however if they really didn't want the baby they could give it up for adoption. They were on the well to do social list of who's who in the South, so giving me up was out of the question, that could bring negative attention back on them. After I was born I was raised by the household staff till I was 10. I didn't know my parents; not really, my father held me in such disdain I felt like a parasite and my mother never looked at me let alone spent any time with me. On my 10th birthday my father decided to fire all the household staff and gave me all the responsibilities of running the house. He figured I was old enough to earn my keep and he wouldn't have pay for the in house labor anymore" a deep shudder passed through her, Daryl just held her closer waiting for her to continue. "He would punish me if things weren't the way he wanted them, he put together a special room he would use for my..my..training." Sobs wracked from her small fragile frame "He hurt me Daryl, he hurt me all the time, said I wasn't good enough, I should've never been born, he said all kinds of hateful things while he hurt me. How could one small child provoke so much anger in another person, how could one small child be so bad that she was beat within an inch of her life on nearly a daily basis.?" He didn't have any answers for her. He rocked her and held her while she cried. The anguish he felt for her was overwhelming as a tear slipped down his own cheek. His woman had been abused in one form or another, her whole life. The love of her daughter was the only kindness she had ever really known until now. His woman, his Carol, was the strongest person he had ever met; the things he envisioned that she had gone through would have killed a weaker person.

They stayed in their room for the next 2 days avoiding everyone. Beth would bring in their food and remove the old tray but nobody ever spoke. As the third day dawned Carol awoke before the sun with a new resolve, she wasn't going to let her past dictate what future she had left. With Daryl's help she would conquer her past and to do that she needed to face THAT room. Carol turned in Daryl's arms and laid her head on his chest even with his heart. The steady thump calming the chaos she felt swirling through her head. The warmth of his skin wrapped around her like a protective cocoon while his arms held her to him, keeping her safely by his side.

Daryl stirred in his sleep, slowly waking up, feeling his woman cuddled up on his chest. He turned his head and placed a kiss on top of her head. "Ya wake baby?" Carol just nodded her head and tightened her grip around his middle just a bit to answer his question. "Ya ok?" he asked quietly. She shook her head negatively and raised her chin to look upon his face. "What ya need baby? How can I fix it?" His eyes held hers, his need to help her reflecting from their depths.

Carol held his cheek in her hand and lightly caressed the skin under her fingers. "I…I need…" She swallowed hard "I need to face THAT room. I need to deal with my past so I can look forward to a future; a future hopefully with you in it." She said quietly as she ducked her head in shame. She took a deep breath and looked up at him again "Will you…will you go with me? Will you… will you help me deal with this?"

Daryl saw the fear in her eyes as he leaned up capturing her lips with his "Anythang baby, anythang I can do ta 'elp ya. I'll be right by yur side, always baby, always. We'll gets through this n then we's can work on that there future." He kissed her deeply, pouring as much of his heart and strength into her through his lips as he could.

Both Daryl and Carol got up and got dressed and made their way out of their room. The sun wasn't up yet so everyone else was still asleep in their beds, they passed quietly through the kitchen, the dining room and into the entry way to the door at the opposite end of the hall from the front door, down the stairs through the game room to a solid metal door that was hidden behind an overpriced ugly brown and black tapestry. At the first sight of the door, Carol's whole body began to shake with fear freezing her in place. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, fear and terror seeped out of every pore, sweat began to build on her brow, and her stomach turned viciously, threatening to boil over. From behind, Daryl wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her neck. "It's ok baby. I's right here. Take yur time. There's no hurry"

They stood there with his arms wrapped around her from behind for what could have been hours, but in reality it was only a few minutes until Carol reached forward with a shaky hand to pull open the door. As she did her body started to tremble again, Daryl held her tighter to him, reassuring her that he was right there with her and nothing could or would harm her. Carol took a deep shuddering breath before she cautiously took a step toward the room. Just inside, her shaking hand reached for the light switch. Hanging from the middle of the room was a single bare bulb that sent a glare around the room.

The whole room was made of concrete. No windows, no other doors, just solid concrete walls and floor. In the middle of the floor was a small grate, normally used for draining water or other liquids, like you would find in the floor of a locker room shower. Displayed on one wall was a collection of torture devices. Belts, whips, knives of various lengths and sizes, rope, leather straps, tie downs, clamps, and some things Daryl had no idea what they were, let alone used for. The next wall held shackles that were bolted to the wall, the area behind them stained brown from long ago spilt blood. The third wall held a metal slab about 2 feet wide and 5 feet long suspended by thick chains. Attached to the side of the table were restraints, those also stained with long ago spilt blood.

Daryl couldn't believe his eyes. 'What kind of fucked up people had rooms like this' he asked himself as he glanced around the room still holding Carol in his arms. He noticed she just stood there with her head down, hands clasped in front of her, shaking. "I'm right 'ere baby. Nuthin' gonna 'urt ya. I ain't gonna lets it. Talk to me baby, tell me what ya thinkin', wus goin' thru yur head?"

Carol stood there with her head down trying to figure out where to start. So much fear and pain came from this room from a man that was supposed to love her unconditionally, he never did, and neither did she, all she did was fear him and his wrath. "The other day, Lori confronted me yelling and screaming all up in my face about it not looking like I'd lived here. That's because they didn't want to be reminded that I existed. Like I said, for the first 10 years of my life I was raised by the household servants and treated like one. I never went to school, never had friends, never left the estate, but the biggest thing I never knew was my parents love, never, not once did they hold me, hug me, tuck me in, or tell me they loved me." Carol decided she needed to leave the room for now to continue her story. Her mind was being invaded my memories she wasn't ready to deal with yet. She grabbed Daryl's hand and led him out of the room into a nearby set of chairs. "Like I told you earlier, on my 10th birthday my father decided I was old enough to take on all the responsibilities of the house. He fired all the staff and gave me a list of my responsibilities. The list was very detailed right down to the time things needed to be done and on what day and in what order they HAD to be done. When the list wasn't followed per his instructions he would punish me and lock me in my room until he decided to let me out again. A couple months later my punishments became worse and what he called "my obedience training" began. Every night he dragged me down here, either by my hair or by his belt cinched around my neck. If I wasn't punished he would just lock me up on my bed for the night then drag me out to work the next morning. That room became my room, that's where I was kept, where I was punished, and where I slept, where I was hidden away until needed." Carol pulled her knees up under her chin and hugged them to herself remembering her days in that room. She didn't even realize she was crying until Daryl wiped a tear from her cheek.

"For the next 7 years that was my life. One night he was so drunk while he was beating me he forgot to lock the door when he left. I ran away. I spent almost 6 months drifting from one place to another, staying hidden, sleeping in abandon buildings, alleys, parks, wherever I could find that was at least semi safe to lay my head down. Two weeks before my 18th birthday I met Ed. He caught me digging through a garbage can behind the restaurant he worked in. I was scared that someone had found me, terrified that they would send me back, but he was quiet and nice when he spoke to me that night. It was his smile that set me at ease. I remember when he smiled it lit up his whole face and spread into his eyes. He offered to help me. I was so tired of running that I accepted. At first we lived as roommates then after I turned 18 I got my papers and got a job. Less than a year later we were together. I got pregnant almost immediately and we were married shortly thereafter. Ed knew some of the things about my past and the scars didn't seem to bother him of course they weren't this bad at the time. Ed added his own to the ones I already sported." Carol stopped for a minute to gather her thoughts. "Sophia was a fussy baby to start. Ed started getting upset whenever his sleep was interrupted. The first time he hit me was because he wanted to get laid and Sophia had started crying. I remember smiling at him and told him to give me a minute to settle her back down. As I started to get up he slapped me and told me that I was going to perform my wifely duties first. I fought him but he split my lip, gave me a black eye, ripped my nightgown and took what he wanted before throwing me out of bed. It just got worse after that." Carol's body shuttered violently at the memories of Ed's treatment of her after her sweet Sophia had been born. Daryl grabbed her hand in his and just held it lending her strength to continue and conveying his support. After a few minutes she started again.

"About the time Sophia was 2, Ed decided he wanted to meet my parents. I begged him for days to drop it but he wouldn't. When we got there I had a split lip and a black eye. Ed and my father got along famously from the minute we walked into the house. My mother left the room not long after we showed up. We didn't see her again while we were there. She never looked at me nor did she ever acknowledge Sophia. During our time there, daddy had one of the kitchen staff look after Sophia while he taught Ed a few different techniques. That trip was the first time my father had ever really paid attention to me. Both he and Ed took turns torturing and raping me for almost two days. After we returned home the abuse got worse. He controlled everything, the house, the money, the car. He would use Sophia as a bargaining chip to make sure I came home after running errands. It went on like that for years. Every year my father sent a servant of some sort to our home in Columbus to stay with Sophia while they would spend a week using me as their play toy. That continued until I wound up pregnant for the second time since it had started. The first one I miscarried naturally but they didn't know who the baby belonged to either time so when I got knock up the next time they just beat it out of me. I can now no longer have children. Ed would still spend time with my father but I wasn't being used at their toy anymore.

A couple weeks before the dead began to rise I noticed him looking at my baby in a way no father should ever look at their daughter. I found a rescue shelter that would take us in but the world fell apart before we could leave. You know the rest from there." Carol sat with tears running down her face and her head hung low with shame. Anger coursed through Daryl's body like a speeding freight train as he gathered his Carol in his arms and held her until her tears dried up.

"Carol, baby, look at me" he pleaded; she slowly lifted her head to catch his eye. "If'n I could change it for ya I would, but nun of what happened ta ya changes my feelins for ya. I loves ya baby, with everything I is. Ain't nuttin gonna change that." As his lips slowly descended onto hers, she saw his love for her and his sincerity shining in his eyes and she melted into his strong, safe, loving embrace.

Sometime later they made their way back upstairs. Carol decided she was gonna work in the kitchen and Daryl went looking for tools to rid THAT room of its torture devices. In the garage he found what he was looking for and he also found Rick who'd been checking for any supplies they could use.

"Daryl, is Carol ok?" he asked, he didn't really know what the hell was going on, all he knew was that Lori cornered Carol in the laundry room and she had freaked out on Lori and that Daryl and Carol had spent the last few days holed up in their room.

Daryl regarded him before speaking. He sounded genuinely concerned for Carol but he wouldn't betray her confidence. "I gots ta tell ya, she's not doin' so hot right now. She ain't gots no good memories of this place; not of her childhood, her folks, or even that bastard Ed. He and her pa were pretty similar in character and became pals. Its hard fer her ta be here, an havin' yur wife all up in her face didn't help nun." Daryl's anger at the whole situation simmered just below the surface.

Rick saw Daryl's anger and understood. "I'll talk to Lori. Get her to back off. It isn't any of her business unless Carol wants it to be." Daryl nodded his acceptance at the man's words, gathered his tools and took his leave of the garage. He had other things on his mind without having to worry about Rick and his stuck up bitch of a wife.

Hours later, Carol had called lunch but noticed Daryl's absence. She was sure she knew where he was and while everyone else was occupied with lunch she went in search of him. The door to THAT room was closed but she knew he was in there. Carefully and slowly she opened the door and found Daryl dismantling the shackles from the wall. As Carol looked around the room she noticed all the devices that had been used for years to torture her had already been removed, the shackles were almost done, and the only thing remaining was the metal slab of a table.

Daryl notice Carols' entry when he heard the door open but opted to keep working. He needed to dismantle this room not only to curb his anger, but Carols' memories as well. He thought that if the reason for the room no longer existed it would make it easier for her to deal with being in this house of horrors again and maybe she could begin to heal. After a few minutes of silence he looked over at Carol who just stood just inside the door with a hand over her mouth and tears coursing down her cheeks. Daryl moved from his position slowly to stand in front of her. "Woman, ya a'right." He asked quietly. Without warning Carol launched herself into his arms. Even though he was taken by surprise he caught her easily and held his angel to him, relishing the feel of her in his arms. "Baby, ya ok?" she nodded her head into his chest, he just held her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

Carol was floored by what Daryl was doing. He'd taken it upon himself to dismantle the tools used to create her tortured past and mar her body. Nobody had ever given her a greater gift than this other than her Sophia. Hopefully by Daryl doing this not only could she learn to live in this house again but she could possibly be able to heal from all her past pain and have a future with Daryl. As he held her in his arms her love for him grew even more.

The group had been at Carol's parents' house for almost 2 months so far. Walkers were few and far between, the supplies were good, the Greene's had put the indoor greenhouse to good use, they even had some fresh vegetables that were almost ready to pick. Daryl had turned THAT room into a cold locker for fresh meat with Carol's approval. At one point Carol allowed Daryl to relay to the group with very limited detail why she wasn't visible anywhere in the house previous to them occupying it, they never brought it up again or questioned her about her previous life and Lori apologized for being such an overbearing bitch. All seemed right in their world as a whole but Carol was frustrated with herself about her reluctance to move hers and Daryl's relationship forward. She woke up to his obvious desire every morning, he would feel her stiffen up, kiss her head, and get out of bed so she wasn't so uncomfortable. She knew it had to be getting to him. A couple times when he thought she had been asleep, she heard him as he took care of himself in the privacy of their bathroom, each time calling out Carol's name as he came. Each time she heard him, her fear and desire would both skyrocket. She wasn't sure how to proceed other than talking to Daryl about trying. Starting slow and going from there. They hadn't gone past kissing and some above the clothes heavy petting, maybe it was time to try something else. With her mind made up Carol got herself ready.

That night when Daryl returned to their room for the night he stopped cold just inside the door not sure if he believed what he saw. There was Carol kneeling in the middle of their bed wearing one of his sleeveless button up flannels and her panties. The shirt was only buttoned halfway up showing the creamy white skin of her chest along with a hint of the curve of her breasts. Her long muscular white legs were completely bare to his hungry eyes. Daryl instantly became hard, his erection straining against his jeans. He wanted his angel so bad but hadn't thought she was ready so he never pushed her. He knew that if he could never have a sexual relationship with Carol it didn't matter, as long as he had her with him by his side. But the sight before him gave him hope that she was ready or at least ready to move a little farther into their relationship. His hands were itching to run along her bare skin, his mouth watered with the thought of tasting her, not only her skin, but her womanly juices as well. With a smile on his face, Daryl slowly made his way toward their bed, his eyes never leaving hers. He sat on the edge and bent over to remove his boots and socks before turning toward her. He could see the fear and hesitation in her eyes but behind that he could see the desire she had for him. He knew she was scared and unsure of the sexual aspect of their relationship because of what she had been through he tried to reassure her that he could wait till she was ready. Apparently she believed she was ready from the looks of things.

Daryl caressed Carol's left cheek with the pad of his thumb while staring into her beautiful blue grey eyes. "Baby, ya sure yur ready? There's no hurry" concern laced his voice.

Carol held his hand to her cheek and leaned into it briefly, closing her eyes and enjoying the feel and heat of his hand on her skin. "I want this. I want this with you. I'm tired of being scared. I want you to show me how it's supposed to be between two people who love each other. I love you Daryl with everything that I am. Yes I'm scared, but I want to try. I need you so bad I feel like I'm gonna burst. Please baby, make love to me. Show me how good it can be, prove to me that love doesn't hurt" she pleaded in almost a whisper.

Daryl took her other cheek in his hand "Woman, I loves ya! I ain't in no rush but if'n this is what ya wants I ain't gonna tells ya no. If'n ya want ta stop jus' say so n we be stopping" he told her honestly while holding her eyes with his. Carol nodded her understanding and Daryl pulled her to him taking her lips with his in a gentle, slow kiss. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance to her mouth. Carol moaned as Daryls' tongue slipped in. Over and over their tongues tangled together exploring each other. Carol wrapped her fingers in Daryls' hair pulling him closer.

Although she was scared, the want and desire she had for this man over powered her fear. With their lips locked together, Carol's slightly shaking hands began to unbutton Daryls' shirt. In no time she was pushing it off his shoulders baring his top half to her hungry, greedy eyes. Daryl followed suit and unbuttoned and removed his shirt from Carol's body. Underneath she wore no bra, her milky white skin begging for attention. He moved his lips from her trailing kisses to her jaw and down her sleek tanned neck to her collar bone. So as not to scare her, he lay next to her instead of on top of her when he laid her down on the bed. His lips left a trail of burning heat tingling across her skin wherever they touched.

As he made his way down her body his right hand came up to caress her left breast while his teeth pulled the tight rosebud colored nipple of her right one between his lips. Carol moaned deep and loud, the sound traveling straight to Daryls' cock making him impossibly hard and straining harder against the denim of his jeans begging to be released from its prison.

Daryl lavished attention to both breasts in turn before making his way back up to capture Carol's lips with his own. The feelings of love and arousal he felt for her were like nothing he's ever experienced before. The taste and feel of her sweaty silken skin was addicting. He couldn't seem to get enough as he sucked, licked, and nibbled on the spot between her neck and shoulder.

Carol had never felt like this before. Sex with Ed, even in the beginning, never made her body respond with such an urgent need. The taste of Daryl's skin on her tongue made her want more. She felt like a drowning woman and his touch was the only thing that could save her. When Daryl first took her nipple into his mouth she felt as though the fire flowing through her body was going to burn her where she lay. As he traveled back up her body she extended her neck for better reach as his lips pleasured and worried her skin. She wasn't sure how much more pleasure she could take. Daryl's attention to her body set a fire burning in the heart of her womanly core that threatened to consume her.

His need to touch her, to taste her, to feel all of his skin on hers was overwhelming. He claimed her lips again as he ran his hand down her body into her panties. At first touch Daryl could feel the incredible heat coming off his woman, he almost couldn't wait to bury himself in her heated core. Slowly he slid a finger between her womanly folds making contact with her swollen bud. Carol arched her back so hard at his touch she was almost off the bed. Never had she been touched like this. Daryl teased her sensitive nub and feasted on her breasts until Carol did nothing but moan and grind her hips against his hand. His thumb replaced his finger on her nub as he slid a finger into her. She was hot and tight and so wet for him he dropped his head onto her chest and groaned at the feel of her sex encasing his digit. As he fucked her with his finger he added another, moving them in an out of her at a rapid pace. He could feel her walls starting to flutter as she began the journey to orgasm. Without removing his fingers he swiftly rid her of her panties and buried his face in her molten core. His tongue attacked her clit like a starving man consuming a bountiful feast, her walls clamped down hard on his fingers as her essence flowed from her body, she tasted of the sweetest honey and he moaned deep from his chest as he drank her down like a man dying of thirst.

It seem as though everything that Daryl did to her body was a first. She never knew it could be like this, so intense, so emotional, so raw and all consuming. She felt as though she was being worshipped, not only by his mouth but his hands as well. She was so far gone she didn't notice he had removed her underwear until his lips began to feast upon her. Her body was so close to the edge after his other ministrations she didn't stand a chance when his tongue touched her there. On and on her orgasm went until she began to see white spots behind her closed eye lids. When she finally started to come down from her first non-self-induced orgasm, she drug Daryl back up to her lips by his hair moaning wantonly as she tasted herself on his lips. He didn't complain in the slightest. Her small hands dove for his pants, unbuckling, popping the button and unzipping them almost all at once. She used her feet to pulling his pants down off his legs as he settled back between her thighs the feel of his manhood laying against her nether lips had her moaning and bucking herself into him. "Need you now baby, please, need you so much, need to feel you in me" she gasped out, desire and need coating her voice. Daryl couldn't hold back if he wanted to, he propped himself on his knees and took ahold of his aching, leaking cock, rubbing it against her clit making her thrust up toward him and moan louder, before lining up at her entrance and pushing into her.

Carol's whole body clamped down on him like a vise as he slid into her. Once he was settled all the way in, they both stopped to catch their breath and regain some control. She was hot, tight, and very wet. It was all Daryl could do to not lose his load immediately. He felt Carol wiggle under him signaling she was ready for him to move. He started out with slow short strokes but the noises that were coming from his woman quickly put him into an almost desperate frenzy. Daryl hiked her legs up onto his hips as he drove harder, faster and deeper into her, pushing them both to their release. The tension coiled and built in his balls until they pulled up tight against his body and all he could do was pound into her with all he had until he spilled himself into her welcoming heat. Carol followed right behind him, her body shaking, muscles spasming around him, milking his dick for every drop it had. Daryl collapsed partially on top of her after his energy was spent, reluctantly but quickly, so he didn't scare her, he pulled out of her with a heavy groan and tucked her into his side wrapping his arms tightly around her and his lips pressed into her forehead. No words were spoken as they lay in each other's arms where they slowly slid into a peaceful sleep for the first time in a long time.

Daryl's eyes opened as the sun started peeking across the land. Memories of the night before flooded his senses while his blood flowed straight to his cock leaving him rock hard in seconds. Carol lay beside him on her side nestled against him, her back to his front, skin to skin. Other than being inside his woman it was the best physical feeling he'd ever experienced. He pulled her tighter to his chest while rubbing his erection against her backside. He couldn't get enough of her. He wanted to wake up like this every day for however long they had together.

Daryl got himself all worked up running his hands up and down her body while kissing and suckling the skin between her ear and shoulder. Carol was starting to wake up to his ardent attention, wanting him instantly. One hand reached behind her to grab and take hold of his ass trying to pull him closer, moaning in the process. She wanted him, she wanted him bad, and she wanted him now.

Daryl lifted her leg and wedged his in between, with a quick thrust of his hips his engorged member slid into her molten core. The instant he was seated inside her luscious body he felt like he was finally home. They knew that from this day forward they were one, they would survive and be as happy as possible in this hell hole of a world. Side by side they would face this world, happy to be with the other for as long as they had them. Together their lives were finally complete.


End file.
